A School Motto
by Kita Kudai
Summary: Mai is now a teacher after she retired from dueling. She is in charge of coming up with a new school motto. The last few mottos had to be scrapped due to student perversions. This latest one is a ringer for sure, right?


**This was based on a true story that actually happened at my old high school. Mai is playing my government teacher. Joey is playing my teacher's husband. **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>Domino High had been going through difficulties, not financial, mind you. They had plenty of funding from the government and from the parents paying for their children's education. No, this problem took root in the students themselves so they were the center of the problem whether they realized it or not, sadly enough. Each school motto they had so far had a double meaning. The school had been forced to change each and every single one of them. As a teacher, Mai had tried her best to try and create a new one to preserve the schools thought of appearance. Sure, the school had its fair share of drama but with teenagers it was expected of them. Drama was linked hand and hand with teenage angst. They went together like peanut butter and jelly, like flowers and water, like sun and earth.<p>

The original motto, or at least the motto when Mai started working, was the 'Pride Inside'. The student body made crude jokes about such a pride. It had been embarrassing enough when the superintendent heard about such jokes. It was even more so embarrassing when a male student asked a female student if she would like to have his pride inside. In horror, she had slapped him across the face and one of her friends dumped her drink on the boy, nearly causing a food fight to break out in the cafeteria during one of the busiest lunch periods of the day. Luckily a teacher managed to break it up before things went south and kids had to go to class wearing their food and drink instead of eating it. A change was issued almost immediately. The students merely laughed it off as teenagers often did.

The next motto was simply: 'Get some'. When the teachers established it, they had been referring to the school spirit because the school was extremely lacking in the field. Immediately the students were wise cracking once more, referring to it, as they called it, 'getting some lovin''. With yet another headache on their minds the teachers were forced to change the motto once again to avoid the angry letters from parents about how the kids were being corrupted but it wasn't the school's fault. The children had to learn it all somewhere. Mai was pretty sure the parents weren't the best of influences either because they weren't always around to make sure their kids were staying out of trouble but that's how society was these days.

This year things had to go right. They needed this to go right. She grimaced at the shirt that she was given however. She did not want to wear it. It was an unflattering shade of grey with black font, rather boring in her eyes. She much rather wear the clothes she wore in Duelist Kingdom. Or the clothes she wore in Battle City. However, it was breaking the school rules. And she would look more like a student than a teacher should she have worn them. Joey always got a good kick out of it when she complained about it anyways. So she slipped her dull grey t-shirt on and grimaced at her reflection. It had the school logo on the front and the motto on the back. It was absolutely dreadful.

"I'll accept that challenge…" A suggestive voice said from the doorway.

Mai turned around. In the mirror the words: 'Accept the Challenge' were found to be printed on her back. She groaned. She threw her shoe at Joey. He barely closed the door in time for the shoe to rebound and barely miss hitting him. She didn't even know why she was dating him sometimes because he was still just that annoying little brat she had met at Duelist Kingdom but then again it was that brat that had helped her change so much and actually get a career for herself instead of spending all of her money gambling away in dueling tournaments. Who would have thought that Joey of all people was good with finances? But back to the problem at hand, the school motto… Well, she sighed.

Back to the drawing board.


End file.
